Bonds
by Chris17ish
Summary: Obito Uchiha has just eradicated all of the Shinobi alliance and now the only person left is Naruto. While Naruto and Obito clash at each other Obito gives his ideology of the word Bonds.


Bonds

My first Naruto fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"No! Don't do it!" Naruto begged Obito Uchiha has he had a kunai around Hinata's neck. Obito in the span of 5 minutes had eradicated all of the ninja alliance.

Obito started to laugh manically as he killed Hinata without a care. Naruto saw red as he watched Hinata's body go limp.

"Heheheheheheh... Now do you see what bonds do to you?" Obito said with a smirk.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled in rage as he charged at Obito with a kunai in hand he attempted to stab Obito, but Obito effortlessly dodged his attacks.

"You see bonds are what makes you weak."

"No! That's not true... Having bonds is what makes you stronger. If you have people that are precious to you then you'll become strong because you'll do whatever it takes to protect those precious to you!"

"Ha! You say that now, but explain to me why all of your comrades are dead?" Obito said with a smirk.

Naruto eyes widen and was at a loss of words. Naruto looked around and saw the bodies of his friends and teachers dead all around of him.

'They're all dead'

'They're all dead'

'They're all dead'

Naruto started to chant inside of his head.

"They're all dead... BECAUSE OF ME" Naruto this time shouted out loud as Obito laughed at him. He look frantically around hoping, begging that they were all playing a prank on him and that they would all get up, but to his shock none of them moved they were all lifeless corpses!

"I WILL AVENGED THEIR DEATHS!"

"Really now? You will avenged their deaths, but you can't even beat me!"

"Oh yeah just watch me!" Naruto said as he kicked Obito in the gut and pulled out a kunai going for the kill.

"You should just stop now you have already killed all of your comrades." Obito said as he evaded all of Naruto attacks and then proceeded to pierce Naruto's chest.

Obito smirked, but frowned when Naruto went poof in a cloud of smoke.

"I WON'T LET THEIR DEATHS MEAN NOTHING!" Naruto yelled with rage as a spiraling blue orb appeared in his hand.

"STOP IT! You need to realize that all of these people died on your own accord" Obito said as he grabbed Naruto's forearm canceling the Rasengan.

"I...no" Naruto whisper out as Obito grabbed him closer staring him down with his sharingan.

"I know what your feeling Naruto, your feeling the pain of losing your comrades, and loved ones."

"..."

"That is why it's better to sever your bonds that way you have no way you don't have feel the pain of losing someone dear to you"

"No! I don't want to lose all those great memories I had with my friends!"

"How naive, Let me give you a little Advice.

When a man learns to love, He must bear the risk of hatred." Obito said sagely

"You don't know anything about me!" Naruto yelled

"We're the same me and you, you know that?" Obito said as he griped Naruto's forearm tighter.

"To hell with that!" Naruto shouted and then spitted on Obito's face.

"Yes... We are both idiots, the only difference is I grew up and saw what the world really is for" Obito said to himself as he stabbed Naruto.

Naruto gasped and then fell do to his knees panting.

'He's what I would've become if Madara didn't show me what the world really is for' Obito thought with a frown and began to feel hatred towards Naruto.

"BRAT! WHAT THE HELL? GET UP YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kurama yelled to Naruto inside his mind.

"I-I can't go any longer Kurama... I-I'm sorry." Naruto gasped out to Kurama

Obito smirked evilly and then he repeated to stab Naruto in the chest until he was sure that Naruto had no more blood.

It started to rain as if the heavens were crying as this unfortunate event came to it's climax.

Obito looked at a small puddle he saw that his dark blue robes were covered in Naruto's blood. Obito chuckle darkly out loud. It would seem 'Project Tsuki No Me' was almost complete now. The world would now know the meaning of true peace now.


End file.
